Evening the Score
by Carebeark5
Summary: AU fic Dante believes Lulu was killed when a car bomb went off.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"I can't see anything through this damn rain," he whispered. His clothes clung tightly to his body as ran came down around him in sheets. Looking through the branches of the large oak tree he could see the men talking in the parking lot full of cars.

The early evening sky was lit by the sporadic lightening flashes that streaked the sky with color. There was only one reason he was out in weather like this, he wanted answers. Answers to all the questions that seemed to have taken over his life. Once he had the answers he could finally get back to what mattered to him the most.

Her

She was the only person he trusted, the only one he could confide in. The only woman he would ever love. This, however, was the one thing he could never tell her about, it was too dangerous for her to be involved.

The two men who were standing near the car began to walk back towards the glowing lights of the Haunted Star. The party was in full swing and it seemed like the whole town was there, dancing and drinking the night away. He slowly made his way over to the car.

As he came to the black BMW, he placed his hand on the door handle. "There is no turning back now." A voice in the back of his mind warned him as he slowly lifted the handle.

"No problem! I'll go pick her up and be back in no time!" A lively young woman's voice yelled. She opened up her red umbrella and started walking out into the night. He quickly ducked down recognizing that beautiful voice from anywhere. She wasn't supposed to find him here. As far as she knew he was running late to the party. Who was she going to pick up? He thought to himself.

"Hey Lu!" Lucky yelled coming up behind her.

"Yeah?" She replied impatiently.

"Why don't we take my car?"

"Don't worry about it! I have Dante's car and besides I take every opportunity to drive it. It's so much nicer than my car." She boasted sticking the keys in the ignition.

He smiled at her honesty. That was one of the many things he loved about her the most. The rain let up a little as he started to make his way back to the oak tree. He would wait there until she was gone.

In the silence of the night the explosion was deafening. It lit up the sky in a giant fire ball. He fell down to his knees and covered his head from the blast. When it finally calmed he stood up real quick and watched as the party flooded out to see what had happened.

He didn't have to look to know what had happened. In disbelief he looked up to see his car burning.

They knew he was on their trail.

They knew he had information.

They knew his car.

And they knew her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Noooo! Dante screamed as he sat up abruptly in the small hotel bed. The sweat poured down his face as he stumbled to the bathroom. Clicking on the light he scowled at the image in the mirror. He ran his hands under the cold water and splashed it on his face.

He had that same nightmare every single night when he went to sleep. It wasn't a nightmare however, it was his reality. He lived and breathed that night. All he wanted to do was avenge her death. He knew he had to move on with his life, it had been over a year ago but no matter what he could never forget.

After watching the car blow up they immediately put out the large fire that had erupted afterwards. People assumed that she had not made it, because after all who could survive and explosion of that magnitude. They searched the car, or what was left of it for a body. It never turned up so they assumed that she was burned beyond recognition. But Dante refused to believe that, not until he knew for sure.

Turning off the lights in the bathroom, he slumped back to the bed and collapsed atop it. Looking over at the nightstand he checked the clock, 3AM. His eyes landed on the silver gun that sat next to the clock.

He slept very lightly these days, the gun always close by. Safety off.

Closing his eyes he tried to fall asleep, but sleep was something he couldn't do anymore. Every time he closed his eyes her image was there. He didn't want it to go away.

She was the only one who was there for him when he needed her the most. She had helped him through everything. As he ran his fingers over the gun a memory flashed into his mind.

*FLASHBACK*

"Ya know what?" Lulu said as she plopped down on the couch next to Dante.

"What?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

"When I first met you all I could think about was that you were the most handsome and mysterious man I ever saw. Even when you worked for Sonny I knew you could never really hurt anyone or anything."

"Well, when I have someone as wonderful as you in my life why would I need to be angry? I would never hurt anyone least of all you, Lulu. Especially not you…I…I love you. Dante whispered pushing a lock of hair away from her eyes.

"You what? You love me." She said with a smile. "I mean I knew things were getting serious but…I love you too Dante."

*END FLASHBACK*

Dante laid his head down on the pillow with a sigh, it was hard to let go. He loved her way too much. What was he going to do with the rest of his life; he couldn't go back to the house they shared there were too many memories there. He wouldn't be able to handle it.

He knew what he had to do to move on, he had to find the people who did this and get even. He knew it wasn't right but it was what he needed to do, for Lulu.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Once again Dante found himself sitting up in bed, staring at photos and papers he had. After that night of the party a year ago, he had left Port Charles. He didn't want to have any ties to the town.

He didn't tell anyone that he was leaving and he didn't read the newspapers. He didn't want to see what they were saying about Lulu's death. There was no way he could handle that, he drove straight to Bensonhurst to do some more research. He wasn't sure what he was looking for but he was pretty sure it had to do with his past.

He knew the bomb was meant for him. Not her.

"Dammit!" he said pushing all the papers on the floor. He was getting nowhere. "I gotta get out of here for a while." He grabbed his keys and slammed the door to the hotel room.

"No problem! I'll go pick her up and be back in no time!" A lively young woman's voice yelled. She opened her red umbrella and started out into the night.

"Hey Lu!" Lucky said coming up behind her.

"Yeah?" Lulu replied impatiently.

"Why don't you take my car?"

"Don't worry about it! I have Dante's car and besides I take every opportunity to drive it." She boasted sticking the keys into the lock of the door.

As she slowly turned the lock she remembered that she had left her purse inside. Closing the umbrella as the rain began to let up she looked out into the night. She saw a figure standing by the BMW.

'Hey maybe that's Dante? "Dante!" she yelled waving her arms. He was walking slowly into the night. "Damn! He didn't hear me." She said as she got closer and closer to the car when all of a sudden her heel sunk into the mud causing her shoe to become stuck.

"Oh great!" She said bending down to grab her shoe when a huge jolt sent her flying. She landed with a thump into the mud a few feet away from the now flaming car.

Lucky came running, "Lulu, Lulu! Oh my god are you ok?" he said pulling her into his arms. "Lulu? Answer me."

"Oh my god Lucky what happened?" Luke yelled running over.

"Call 911! I don't know if she's alright," he said as he leaned over her and tried to get a pulse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Dante had no clue as to where he was going, he just knew he needed to escape the stuffiness of the small hotel room. But it didn't matter where he went, he could never escape the memories of Lulu and what he had done to her. They followed him everywhere, his mind searching for answers. He always blamed himself for what had happened to her, she wouldn't have been anywhere near that car if they weren't together. That bomb was meant for him and he wished it were him that had died instead of her. He would gladly give his life if it meant she would live.

Lucky sat by his sisters bedside, it had been a year since the car bomb that had put her in this bed. The doctors hadn't said too much but he knew it was bad, he could tell by the looks on their faces as they checked her vitals or passed by him in the hallway.

She had not regained consciousness since that night and has slipped into a coma, he knew what the odds were and they only got worse as the weeks continues to pass with no change. The one thing that irked him was that her so-called boyfriend Dante Falconeri had never even bothered to show up to see how she was doing. The guy never even called and instead just disappears without telling anyone, even his own mother. It made him wonder if he had something to do with what happened to his sister. He swore to himself that if he was involved in this somehow he would make him pay, he needed to pay.

Reaching out he grabbed his sisters limp hand in his, "Hey cupcake." he said using their fathers pet name for her and knowing she hated it. "I don't know if you can hear me or not, they say you can but I'm not sure if it's true. They may just say that so people don't lose hope, right?" Lucky felt tears prick his eyes, the only sound in the room was the beep of the monitors telling him that she was indeed still alive. "I will find out who did this to you and they will pay. You know I mean it, we are Spencer's and we take care of our own."

**Flashback**

The small white room was filled with flowers and well wishes. Looking around he still couldn't believe what had happened. Her life had been going so great. She had everything left to live for, but she was slowly slipping away.

"How could something like this happen?" Lucky asked sitting at her bedside when Maxie came rushing into the room.

"Lucky...wha...what happened?" she asked moving close to the bed.

"I don't know...the car just exploded."

"And Dante?"

"No where to be found..."

"Oh my god."

Dante gulped down the last of his coffee. Staring at the remains of his meal he dropped some money on the table and got up. Walking out of the diner, he headed towards Central Park West. It was a gorgeous day out and he watched the bustle of the city. The cars driving by, people were shopping and couples were holding hands.

Taking a seat on a nearby bench his mind began to wander and he started to remember a time when he had taken Lulu to New York for New Years to watch the ball drop. And the time they visited again for their anniversary.

**Flashback**

"Ahhh! I'm such an awful skater!" she laughed collapsing on the soft grass in Central Park. "This was such a good idea to take a trip to the city. It's such a gorgeous day out today."

"I thought it would be. I haven't had the chance to get you all to myself for a little while." Dante sat down on the grass next to her soaking in the warm sun.

"You've been preoccupied lately. I've wanted to ask you what's going on. Is there something going on that I don't know about?"

"Nah...just this case I've been working on lately."

"Well I'm glad we got to spend the whole weekend together, just the two of us." she said leaning over to kiss him.

**End Flashback**

He had always promised himself and her that he would do anything to keep her safe, nothing would ever hurt her again. Not while she was with him. 'Safe...I'm sorry that was one promise I failed to keep.' he thought to himself getting up off the bench. 'I will make it up to you Lulu...if it takes my life in the process.' he said looking up towards the heavens.

The photographer snapped another picture as they stared at the man walking out of the park.

As he was heading back to the hotel he spotted someone waiting for him outside the building, the man was leaning against the building watching him. As he got closer he realized it was one of his buddies from the police force. "Dante, man where have you been?"

"Dave what are you doing here?"

"I've been trying to track you down for a year now."

"Why? What's going on?" Dante asked wondering what they would want with him. He had quit the force a year ago after Lulu's death.

"Man everyone's wondering where you are? Why you left town so suddenly. Especially after what happened."

"I left because it was too hard, I couldn't stay there any longer."

"Too hard? I know what happened to Lulu was horrible but I thought you'd wanna be by her side while she was in the hospital?" Dave said pushing off the wall where he had been leaning.

"Wait, what? Lulu's dead."

"No she's in a hospice in Port Charles." He answered looking at his friend like he was crazy.

"But the body..."

"The body wasn't Lulu. I thought you knew that man."

"You mean she's alive. She's alright?" he said grabbing his friend by his shirt. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. This whole time he had been running around looking for revenge on the people who killed the woman he loved and she was alive. She had to be wondering where he was, probably thinking he didn't love her any more. He knew in that moment he had to get back, he had to go back to the woman he loved more than life itself.

Lucky got the call that Dave had tracked down Dante in New York City. He had been wondering why his sisters boyfriend was no where to be found the whole time she was in the hospital and even when she was moved over to the hospice a few months later. Now he knew why? He had no idea that she was alive. He couldn't imagine what had been going through his head when he believed that she was gone. It must have been hell for him this past year. Dave told him they were on their way back to Port Charles and would be there as soon as possible. By the message Dante had left he knew that Dave had neglected to tell Dante that even though she was alive, she was in a coma. She had been for a whole year and the more time she was out of it the less of a chance she had of waking up.

Dante went right from the airport to the hospice where Dave had told him Lulu was, he wondered what she was doing here. But when he stepped in the doorway of room 2B he knew it wasn't good. She looked so tiny laying in the bed with the covers tucked around her. Her face looked pale and even though she just looked like she was sleeping he knew that wasn't the case. Lucky spotted him and made his way over,

"Hey Dante."

"It's not good is it?"

"No it's not...I'm sorry I had no idea you thought she was dead."

"If I had known I would have been here..." Dante started before Lucky cut him off.

"I know." he said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"After the explosion I found Lulu a few feet away from the burning car. I knew she was going to take your car to go find you and I ran outside when I heard the explosion. I have no idea what made her turn back but whatever it was it saved her life." Lucky said as they moved over beside the bed.

"Has...Has she opened her eyes since?" Dante managed to ask.

"No," Lucky responded on sigh. "You probably want some time alone with her."

"You don't have to leave, man."

"It's alright I need to get some caffeine in me or I'll keel over soon." Lucky said as he headed out the door leaving Dante alone in the room. The only sound was the beeps and hisses of the machines helping her to breath and the monitor claiming her heart was still beating.

"Hey baby," he said stepping up by her bedside. Stroking her hair back from her face, he looked down at the woman he loved. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here beautiful, If I had known...I promise you that If I had know I would have been here. By your side the whole time. But I'm here now." He pulled up a chair by the side of the bed and took a seat his hand reaching out to touch hers. It was warm which made him smile, it proved she was still alive.

"You can't get rid of me now baby. I...I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm gonna talk anyways so you'll just have to listen." he said with a smile he knew she wouldn't like that him being able to say whatever he wanted and he not being able to respond with a comment or tease him about one of his cheesy pickup lines.

"I was in New York trying to find the person who did this to you. But don't worry honey I'm still gonna find them and they will pay for what they did."

When Lucky returned he noticed Dante hadn't left her side the whole time he was gone, he was holding her hand in his and his head was on his sister's chest. His eyes were closed and he could tell by his breathing that Dante was fast asleep. He must have been trying to listen to her heartbeat. With a smile he left the two lovers alone once more, he would be back the next day to check on the two of them.

The next day Dante felt someone touch his shoulder, his eyes flew open. "Brought you a coffee, you look like you could use it."

"Oh thanks." he said taking the cup from Lucky. When he felt the hand on his shoulder he immediately thought it was Lulu. He prayed it was her. But just as yesterday she lay completely still, the machines were still hooked up all around her.

"You stay here all night?" Lucky asked taking a seat near the window.

"Yeah I just couldn't leave her. Not after being away all this time."

"I know how you feel. I didn't wanna leave her in the beginning either but it won't do us any good to make ourselves sick watching over her. You still need to get some sleep, eat, take care of yourself."

"I know." Dante picked up her hand in his. Stroking his thumb against her fingers, he wondered if she could feel it. If she could hear his voice at all.

Lucky stayed for a few hours before heading home for the night. He made sure to tell Dante once again that he should go home and get a shower in and get a good nights rest. But he just wasn't ready to leave her yet, he wanted to be here when she woke up. He knew what they had all told him that the odds were against it but he knew she would and he wanted to be there. After all this was all his fault, she wouldn't have been in that bed if it weren't for him. That bomb was meant for him.

"Baby..." he said picking up her hand he placed against his cheek where tears had formed. "You need to open those big beautiful eyes. You hear me. I can't do this without you, I can't live without you in my life. Remember those talks we had about our lives together, everything we wanted to do together. We haven't even started our lives yet so you can't leave me yet. I won't let you. You have to show them, show those doctors that you can beat the odds. If anyone can its a Spencer." he said kissing her hand before placing it back on the bed. He was about to get up and go to the bathroom to wash his face when he heard a faint voice call out to him.

"Dante!"

Was he just imagining it. or was that real? Was it just wishful thinking that he had heard that voice the voice he had longed to hear. Turning around he noticed her eyes flutter and raced to her side. "Baby, can you hear me."

"Dante, where am I?"

"Your in a hospice," he told her brushing his hand against her cheek. This was real she was really awake and talking to him.

"Mmm what happened?"

"There was a car bomb you were hurt. Do you remember?"

"Um...I remember a party I was going to find you and then... then I went to find my purse. I forgot it."

"Oh baby I'm so glad your alright. I was so scared." he said leaning down to pull her into a hug.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm ok Dante." She said when she felt his body shake as he was racked with sobs.

"I thought I'd lost you baby."

"But you didn't." She told him weakly.

"Who did this?" She asked looking up at him as he reached out to stroke her hair back from her face.

"I don't know for sure yet but I have an idea."

"Who?" She asked reaching out to grasp his arm. "Tell me Dante."

"Ok." He got up and made sure the door was shut so no one would hear them. "I have reason to believe its someone from my past."

"Someone you knew in Bensonhurst?"

"Yes sort of, I put a lot of people away, terrible people. So it's not that much of a stretch to believe that one of them might hold a grudge."

"Do you know who?"

"No but I've narrowed it down."

"To how many?" She asked wanting to know how close he was to catching this person who had almost ended her life.

"Two but don't worry because I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. I will find the person who did this."

"I know you will."

"If I had lost you..." He started leaving the rest unsaid.

"But you didn't. I'm right here." She said as he hugged her tightly as she stroked his hair.

"I don't know what I would have done."

"Well you won't have to find out."

Lulu was finally being released from the hospital a few days later and in that time Dante had not left her side once. He said he didn't want to let her out of his sight.

"Your going home today baby." Dante said walking into the room holding a cup of coffee. She had finally managed to talk him into going downstairs to eat something.

"I can't wait to get outta here." She said sitting up in bed. "I hate hospitals."

"I got you a smoothie. I know how much you love them."

"Ooh yum, best boyfriend ever." She said taking it from him and taking a long sip of the cool, refreshing beverage.

He laughed, "Well if that's all it takes."

"Can we get outta here now?" She asked sipping her cool drink.

"I think there's some paperwork to fill out first." He said scratching the back of his neck. He was nervous about bringing her home because he was terrified they would try to come after him again. If she got hurt again because of him, well he just wouldn't be able to take that.

"Well go get it so I can get it over with."

"Ok, ok I'm going." He told her as she shooed him out of the room smiling.

A little while later he helped her into a wheelchair that the orderly brought for her and began wheeling her down the hall. "Wanna say goodbye to the hospital." He joked.

"Ha good riddance is more like it. I can't wait to get home." She said as he parked her on the sidewalk and opened the door for her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her into the car, leaning in to kiss her before shutting the door.

When they got home the loft was a mess, "Wow what happened in here?" She asked as he helped her to the couch. Papers were strewn across the coffee table and the floor. There was left over pizza boxes and wrappers on the counter and empty beer bottles by the couch.

"I know it's a disaster. When...well when I thought you were dead nothing matter to me, nothing. The first few days I didn't eat at all but then my mom came over and made sure I had food and that I was actually taking care of myself. I told her I needed some time alone and well it ended up like this." He told her gesturing around the room. "But don't worry I'll clean it all up."

"Ya you better." She said laying down on the couch as he grabbed a cover and laid it over her.

"I missed you, babe." He said lifting her head to sit down before resting it in his lap.

"I love you Dante." She leaned up and kissed him. "But you better get to work."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Dante wanted to head over to see Sonny because he thought maybe he could help either locate or stop the people who were after him. He hated having to ask his father for help but he would do anything to protect Lulu.

He wanted lulu to stay home and rest but she insisted she was coming no matter what he said. "You really should be resting, you just got out of the hospital babe."

"I'm fine Dante. I'm going with you." She said as they left the loft.

"Alright but if you get tired or anything let me know and we can come back home." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"If anyone could find these people it's Sonny." She told him.

"I'm still not sure if its the best to involve him in this."

"I know you don't want to involve him but he may be our best chance."

"I hope so because I can't go through this again."

She leaned in and kissed him. The kiss lasted until they could no longer breath and when they pulled apart she stroked his cheek, "You won't have to."

Arriving at Sonny's he welcomed them in and offered them something to drink. "This isn't a social call. I have a favor to ask you." Dante said wanting to get right down to business.

"I would do anything for you Dante. Your my son and I love you."

"Well you know that Lulu was in the hospital. Someone planted a bomb in my car and I believe it was someone from my past, someone I put away when I was a cop in Bensonhurst. And if it were only me involved I wouldn't have come to you but they were trying to get to me and got Lulu instead. I wold do anything to protect her and I need your help to do that."

"I will do anything I can to help." He said placing a hand on Dante's shoulder.

"Thank you."

"So what do you know so far?" Sonny asked taking a sip of his drink.

Dante mentioned a few cases he had been a part of when he had first become a cop. He thought it was one of the three guys he had put away for various crimes they even had ties to the mob. Sonny agreed to help them by putting out some feelers with some people he knew. I'll be in touch if I find anything at all.


End file.
